Touch Me
by Pressfourforwhores
Summary: All it takes is one little touch. Kinda PWP


**All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.**

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help that she was bored, really, she was being practically forced to watch_ cartoons_ ("Really Chloe? Really?" "But it's mathmatical!" "_What_?"); she supposes it's worth it because Chloe is currently nuzzling her, her head on her shoulder and her arm around her waist.

She's starting to zone out, chin in hand, when she feels it,_ it_ is a tickling sensation just above her hip, almost like an itch building, so she moves her hand ready to scratch it when her fingers meet with Chloes instead.  
Chloe's smirking (which, she knows oh so well, means mischief ) and Aubrey narrows her eyes at her trying to figure out what she has planned, she doesn't have to wait too long before she's suddenly upended on the sofa and on her back with Chloe looming over her sporting a devilish grin. She opens her mouth to question her, but before she gets very far Chloes hands are shoved up her shirt and _ohgodwhatisshedoing_?.

She's shrieking with laughter before she can even attempt to contain it, Chloes fingers digging into her side and her grin is so big (so beautiful). She can't help herself in the end and retaliates (she pleads self defense because really, Chloe started it), flipping them over and off the sofa with a soft "oof" (thankfully they have a thick carpet), Chloes face is bright red and her laughter is loud, and Aubrey begins to tease "say Uncle Chloe" but Chloe shakes her head unable to get any words out between the fits of laughter.

She leans closer, nearly nose to nose, and whispers "come on Chloe", she doesn't expect it (but she should because it's Chloe and Chloe plays dirty) but suddenly Chloe finds the strength to push up and kiss her, Aubrey stays there, wide eyed and still with surprise. Chloe pulls back, eyes still closed, wishing that Aubrey had kissed back and hoping that she didn't just screw up her friendship; it's when Aubrey chases after her lips with her own, awkwardly clashing their noses, that her eyes shoot open.

Chloe pushes her back (she wants to talk about this because what is _this_?) when Aubrey begins to back away and up, cursing and muttering apologies and how it was a mistake; she's stopped by Chloes arms around her neck, her brow furrows and she sighs in frustration (she wouldn't get out of this easily would she?) but Chloe just asks "Was it?" and Aubrey is confused and just raises an eyebrow, "a mistake" Chloe clarifies and suddenly Aubrey can't think, can't lie, and she's shaking her head before she knows it (even though she knows she shouldn't be).

Suddenly there are hands in her hair pulling her down and a tongue pressed against her lips, her mind feels fuzzy, warm, she parts her lips a little, enough to let Chloe in. She doesn't realise her hands are still under Chloes shirt until she pulls back and Chloe moans, she notes that she's lightly scratching over her abs, not hard enough to leave marks but clearly hard enough to have an effect, Chloes' nails are digging into her shoulder and she tries to ignore the pain (and the pleasure).

She begins to nip gently at Chloes' neck, trailing down from under the jaw to the collarbone, where she begins to suck. Chloes' hips buck up into hers and warmth pools in her stomach, a pattern begins, their hips bucking and rubbing and causing such wonderful friction and it's too much and not enough all at the same time. She feels a tugging at her shirt and removes herself from Chloes' neck to investigate; Chloes' fingers are attempting to undo her buttons but from the looks of it is getting frustrated with it, so instead she slides her hands through one of the gaps and grips both sides of the shirt in her fists, Aubrey instantly clicks on to what's about to happen and attempts to put a stop to it with a stern sounding "Don't you dare Chlo-" she's cut off with the pinging and clattering of buttons.

"Damn it Chloe" she mutters, Chloe just looks up at her in an attempt to look sheepish (it doesn't really work since she's smirking as well) before dragging her back down into another kiss. She can't focus and Chloes' hands have found their way to her bra clasp, she stops them, pulls back and pants out "What are we even doing Chloe?" she feels Chloe fiddling with the clasp before it falls loose, "I don't know Bree, but I don't want to stop" and Aubrey can't help but agree because there are hands on her breasts and fingers softly squeezing her nipples.  
She's taken by surprise as Chloe flips them over, placing her back on the floor and Chloe between her legs, she moans as Chloe begins to rock her hips into her again, the seam of her jeans pushing against all the right places. She doesn't know when Chloes' shirt came off, but her hands are under the cups of the bra, massaging and squeezing and pinching; Chloes' head is thrown back, her eyes shut tight and her teeth clamped on her bottom lip and it's so _good_ that Aubrey can't help but moan, the first real noise she's made since this thing started and that's when it hits her, they're doing this, completely changing (possibly_ ruining_) their friendship.

She feels Chloes' fingers begin to move from her breasts, lightly running her nails over her abs and down towards her jeans. Chloe runs her fingertips just under the beginning of her jeans, softly circling her thumb against her hipbone, a questioning look in her eye; Aubrey realises she's giving her an out and she could take it and they would probably never talk about this again but she'd also never have the chance to experience this again so she grabs Chloe by the wrist and pushes her hand gently down the front of her underwear.

Chloes' fingers run through soft hair and downwards and she gasps as she runs her fingers through the slippery folds; "you're so wet" she murmurs in Aubreys' ear, Aubrey flushes and gasps, she doesn't know how to deal with the arousal pumping through her veins and Chloe just makes it worse when she whispers "that's so_ fucking_ sexy" and nips her earlobe. Aubrey bucks her hips up and into Chloes' hand frustrated with the pace that's been set, Chloe refuses to go any faster though, circling around her clit teasingly before dipping the tip of her finger just inside her wet cunt.

She bites her lip to stop the groan that she wants to let out, the curse word that dances on the tip of her tongue, instead she hisses and Chloe smirks as she pushes in deeper. Wet kisses are trailed along the underside of her jaw as Chloe thrusts, her tongue sneaking out sometimes to taste the saltiness on Aubreys' skin; a second finger joins the first and Aubreys eyes go wide and then slam shut as she finally curses, she's so close, bucking her hips up into Chloe as she circles her clit with her thumb; her nails dig into the skin of Chloes' shoulder and her toes dig into the carpet, she throws her head back the skin of her neck feeling tight against her throat.

The pace begins to quicken and Chloe adds a third finger, presses harder on her clit and runs her tongue over one of Aubreys' nipple and the combined feeling finally sends Aubrey over the edge with something that sounds like a mix of a growl and Chloes name. She lies there, a panting, sweaty and flushed mess on the floor with Chloes' fingers still inside her, her thumb circling her clit and her mouth on her neck switching from sharp nips to soft sucking and she can feel it all building up again; she begins to push Chloe off but when Chloe roughly slams those three fingers deeper she brings her closer and wraps her arms around her back.

She's disappointed though as Chloe removes her fingers, sits back on her knees and licks clean her fingers, heat begins to travel through Aubrey again as she watches Chloes' tongue work it's way around her fingers and she can only wonder what it could do to her; Chloe suddenly looks meek and seems to be struggling to look her in the eye "I suppose we should talk about this?" she says softly as she bites her lip.

Aubrey, still topless and slightly out of breath can only sit up quickly, pressing her lips to Chloes' and as she pushes her back to lie upon the carpet says only one word.  
"Later". 

* * *

Criticism welcome and encouraged please and thank you.


End file.
